


Chef Geoff

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff cooks a meal for his boys, thought they're not very grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chef Geoff

"Gavin, I swear to god." Geoff warned in a stern voice, his back turned to the lad and yet he still knew exactly what Gavin was doing. Mainly because Gavin had been doing it for the past twenty minutes, sneaking into the kitchen and stealing little bits of the giant dinner Geoff was cooking. Michael laughed from where he sat beside Gavin at the kitchen island, poking at Gavin's obviously large and full cheeks.  
"What?" Gavin feigned innocence, though he could barely talk and Michael recoiled away from him in disgust as crumbs spewe from his lips.  
"You know what." Geoff told him, rolling his eyes as he turned to swat the lads away. "Go bug Ryan or Jack or somebody that isn't me." Geoff suggested. Gavin shrugged, grinning as he hopped away. Michael followed, leaning over the kitchen island to kiss Geoff's cheek before he disappeared to watch whatever havoc Gavin would cause next.

  
Geoff sighed in relief as he watched them go, glad to have his kitchen all to himself. The silence and peace did not last long enough, though, as Jack came strolling in wearing a pout worthy of a toddler.  
"Geoff! Why does Gavin get to eat now and I can't?" Jack quizzed, eyeing up the abandoned potatoes Gavin had quite clearly been picking at. Geoff raised his eyebrows at him, a silent warning for the greedy ginger. Jack fluttered his eyelashes, swinging his hips seductively as he walked towards his boyfriend. He wrapped his large arms around Geoff's neck, pulling him close and kissing his lips before pressing their foreheads together.   
"Jack, you're not getting any food until it's ready." Geoff said simply and immediately Jack recoiled away from him, huffing and folding his arms like a child about to throw a tantrum.  
"Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, you're so mean to me." Jack whined.  
"I know, now out of my damned kitchen." Geoff shooed him away, grinning when Jack turned and marched away.

  
"What was that all about?" Ray asked curiously as he side-stepped past Jack and into the room. Geoff sighed heavily, barely managing a smile at the younger lad as he manoeuvered his way around the kitchen island to hide the potatoes before someone else could take them.  
"Nothing, Jack just tried to eat the food before it was done." Geoff explained to Ray. Ray's eyes widened in bewilderment.  
"You mean its not done yet?" He asked, rather rudely if Geoff said so himself.  
"No, Ray. It's not finished yet." Geoff said, frowning and crossing his arms. Ray groaned, slumping on top of the kitchen counter and looking up at Geoff through his eyelashes.  
"Why? You've been here for like ever." Ray moaned, looking at the food around him. His stomach rumbled. Geoff groaned, wondering how his boys could be so hungry.  
"No, not forever Ray. About an half an hour and it's because unless you want your food raw, it's going to be a while." Geoff told an upset Ray, who promptly turned and loudly moaned all the way out the door.

  
"Well, isn't the chef a little ball of sunshine today?" Ryan teased, passing Ray in the doorway and leaning against the wooden frame. Geoff turned to roll his eyes at him, turning back to the oven, "Need some help?" Ryan offered, watching Geoff try to balance several trays on the cluttered counter. The stubborn man shook his head, trying and failing to push the other man out of his kitchen. Ryan held his ground, easily picking Geoff's hands from his arms and instead using them to pull Geoff closer to him. The other man groaned, his head cushioned against Ryan's chest.  
"Ryan, the food." Geoff muttered half-heartedly, happily giving in to the warmth of the one man who hadn't being a nuisance all night.  
"I'll sort it, don't worry. Go relax." Ryan murmured softly, kissing the top of Geoff's head as he released him and gently nudged him in the direction of the living room. Geoff looked as though he was about to protest, but then he decided against it. With a tired smile, Geoff let Ryan take over as he went off in search of a comfortable seat to be lazy in.

  
Ryan finished cooking not shortly after, calling the boys to the table and smiling when they all eagerly tucked into their meals. Geoff, who was pleased with the result of his and Ryan's shared meal, rolled his eyes when Gavin pushed his plate away from himself.  
"What's wrong with it?" Ryan questioned, glancing strutinizngly at the plate Gavin was looking away in disgust from. Gavin was about to open his mouth, most likely to spill some excuse, when Geoff interupted him.  
"Gavin isn't hungry because he was too impatient and stuffed his face before hand." The older man snapped and Gavin blushed, looking guilty. Ryan chuckled, shrugging the situation off as the rest of their boys smirked around them.  
"It's fine, don't eat it. I suppose you don't want your dessert then either." Ryan confirmed, raising an eyebrow at the British lad. Gavin shook his head violently, reaching for his plate and cramming his food into his mouth. Ryan smirked, catching Geoff's bewildered gaze. "That's what I thought." He muttered.


End file.
